sketchyphysicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Script list
Is a part of LazyScript Plugin GetSpeed Will calculate linear speed of the SP object the function is used in. getSpeed(limit, object) Limit - determines the upper limit of the output speed object - the entity/object for which you want speed Returns the speed of object in inches per second (inches is SketchUp's standard unit) Example: object_speed=getSpeed() #returns speed of the current object object_speed=getSpeed(250) #max speed will be 250 object=Sketchup.active_model.entities0 object_speed=getSpeed(250, object) #with the new update you can also determine the speed of other objects EndSim One call of this function will force the SkethyPhysics simulation to reset/end. Very usable for any Game Over screen. endSim() RestartSim One call of this function will force the SketchyPhysics simulation to restart (it will end it and run again). Comes in handy for restarting a game level once you lose. restartSim() LoadNewFile This function allows you to load a new SketchUp model, and run SP automatically after it loads. IMPORTANT! '- make sure this functions runs only ONE time, should it be called more then once from your simulation it will crash Sketchup' '- if the input file is not found/cannot be loaded it will only restart the current model' loadNewSim(new_file) new_file - model file name(can also include a path), expected to find the file in the current folder Example: loadNewSim("Level2.skp") #will load a model named Level2.skp and run the simulation if frame 1000 #to make sure the load function will only run on one frame loadNewSim("Level2.skp") end EditableControls Allows easy control management/editing. No functions needed here, it will run automatically once included in the model. This is how it works: #The script will look for SketchyPhysics watermark text where it says "Requires SketchyPhysics3 RC1" #It expects the controls to be defined in there, if no wattermark text is found it simply will not work #Define the controls within tags ' and ', everything outside that will be ignored #You can then retrive the control values with getVar("Control name") #Any changes to that text will then be used in the simulation, so anyone using your model can quickly change the control layout to his preference Example watermark text: Requires SketchyPhysics3 RC1 This is the control block: ' k(A) + j(A) ---------------- motor_power e(LEFTX) ------------------ steer k(B) + k(SPACE) ------------- power2 k/C j/X ------------------- power3 ' Now in the control block we got controls defined line by line k(A) + j(A) --------------- motor_power First part are the controls: k(A) + j(A) *k(A) does the exact same thing as key('A'), so k''' defines that its a keyboard button and '''A which one it is *j(A) works the same as joybutton('A'), so it is the same here j''' defines that it is a joypad button, and '''A which one *e(LEFTX) works the same as leftx, here we got e''' that defines it is an emulation, and '''LEFTX which one (emulations: leftx, lefty, rightx, righty) Second part is the variable name: motor_power wich we can then use in our scripts as getVar('motor_power') You can see the controls are seperated by several different charecters, the function does not care which ones are used, it will only acknowledge standard charecters(letters and numbers), the rest will be only used to determine seperation. So if you write: k(A) + j(A) ---------------- motor_power or k/A j/A *************** motor_power or k A j A /////////////////// motor_power the function will see them as the exact same thing, and will work the same way. So you can create any form of seperations, like it's made in the example, to make the controls easily recognizable. Category:LazyScript